won over the angel
by NINEtimesDEAD
Summary: Dropped into a world she used to watch on tv. Ariel embarks on an extremely in depth family history lession. She must pay for her ancestors mistake. Will she work with the brothers or turn against them? Dean/OC NO WINCEST AT ALL!. That is a guarantee.
1. Chapter 1Prolouge

**Chapter 1**

_Prologue _

A dreary day Adrian walked his usual route home after being paid with a sack of potatoes. With little effort he pulled the sack in the dirt behind him. The Harsh sun was setting, and with it his final hope. There was no way he could feed his family with just potatoes. When his two angels were borne they would not last more than a week and it would be entirely his fault. Adrian thought of his wife Maria at home eagerly awaiting his arrival. She didn't know that he would return empty handed. He was a failure of a man. "Adrian!" The voice rang from every direction forcing the man to a stop.

"Hello? Hello" he called to the wind. With a faint sound like the fluttering of wings a tall black man stood facing Adrian. His strong features glaring down.

"Oh lord" he gasped stepping back.

"Do not be afraid Adrian I am here to ease you of your strain," The man boomed his voice ringing around them.

"I-I don't understand," Adrian stuttered letting the sack of potatoes drop at his feet.

"You and your family will never go hungry,"

It seemed too good to be true but too good to resist. "What? How can that be possible?"

"Trust me Adrian you will live a fulfilled life. I only ask for one thing in return,"

"Anything," the desperate man breathed.

"When I come your daughter comes with me"

"What No!-"

"You will not refuse this. No harm will come to her if she co-operates and she will be returned safely," The man's voice was threatening to Adrian's frail mind.

Adrian couldn't refuse and he made the deal for his family's health and happiness. But at what price? He would never know.

*888888888*

The sleek black car rolled down the dirt road, weaving through the wall of forest. As an onlooker you would see two normal brothers heading to a normal destination. But upon further inspection you see nothing of the sort. Dean sat at the wheel content to be back with his baby and his baby brother. Nothing of what happened downstairs mattered now. He wouldn't let his memories ruin the perfect moment. They were something he would confront later. For now he was just bloody happy to be home. Question is how the hell did he get here?

"Earth to Sammy," Dean nudged his brother in the side. Sam had been quiet for the last two hours.

"Huh?" Sam looked up as if he had been a million miles away.

"Dude what's up you look like you're doing long division again," Dean raised his eyebrows waiting for an answer.

"It's nothing Dean I'm fine," Sam faked a weak smile before turning to stare at the green blur.

The truth was Sam had been thinking about Ruby for the last two hours. He knew she would be expecting his call. He just needed to find a way to escape Dean's watch for a few minutes. How the hell was he going to do that? Sam let out a frustrated sigh.

"C'mon man what's bothering you," Dean insisted glancing at him with a cautious eye.

"Dean drop it. Ah how far till Bobby's friends place?" Dean knew Sam was changing the subject but he was too tired to worry just now.

"Not far couple miles. Look man after I-"

"DEAN!" Sam yelled grabbing the dashboard. They came to a halt just in time to miss the startled girl who had run out onto the road. Both brothers looked at each other, then at the girl who seemed to be in a state of shock. Like a deer in head lights. A Deer that was covered in blood and dirt

Ariel stared at the car that had almost run her down. "Holy mother of Jesus I'm in heaven," She muttered a blank look crossing her face.

"Hey sweetheart this really ain't the best place for a Sunday stroll," Dean called carefully stepping out of the car.

"Dean," Ariel sighed.

"Dude she knows my name," Dean shot to Sam who looked just about as shocked as the girl in front of them. He just shrugged that cute look of confusion crossing his face.

"Um who are you?" Dean asked fingers tight on the hilt of his gun, ready to pull it if he needed to. The state she was in there was no way she was stable.

Ariel looked up from her sleeves they were still drenched in her blood, but she had no marks and nothing hurt. "Ariel Orlano...where am I?"

Man this chick was out of it "Um just out of Pontiac Illinois" She took a moment to process that but nothing in her mind seemed to be working right. Too many screws were knocked loose. All she knew was one minute she was watching thick crimson cover her kitchen table and the next she was running out in front of the freaking impala. Now she was standing in front of Sam and Dean Winchester. The mighty pair, the two men of her dreams, the two fictional characters of her dreams, fabricated from a TV show. She really was in heaven.

"Wait Pontiac I live there," She stuttered pulling at a stray twig tangled in her blonde locks.

"Do you need a ride home?" Sam asked ignoring the glare he was receiving from Dean.

"Um...No I don't think I have a house here?" Ariel sighed meeting Sam's gaze levelly.

Dean groaned forgetting his gun this crazy chick was no threat. "Look man let's just ditch her she's crazy," This time he received a glare from Sam telling him to shut his trap. "Well do you need a ride anywhere?" Sam tried.

A chilly wind scraped at Ariel's bear legs she shivered instinctively hugging her torso. The act covered her white blouse with even more red stains from her sleeves. Heaven wasn't supposed to be this cold. "I don't have anywhere to go. Unless...wait Pontiac that's, season five? No four? Yes, episode one. Dean you just got out of hell."

He had is gun out in a second pointing straight at her head. "Okay who the hell are you. And how on god's green earth do you know that?" He growled.

She stood stunned staring down the barrel of the pistol her insides turned. Blood drained from her face and she began to feel faint at the sight of it. This wasn't heaven. Two tears slid down her cheeks as the images flooded her brain slowly moving faster until the blur made her so dizzy she finally blacked out falling limp on the hard dirt road.

Both brothers took a moment staring at the unconscious girl. Frankly neither of them really knew what to do with her. "What now?" Sam asked looking at his older brother still pointing the pistol at the girl.

"Leave her here," He shrugged tucking it away.

"Dean!"

"Okay fine put her in the trunk," Sam continued to glare at Dean not at all impressed.

"Well it's good to see you're still a saint," Dean sighed as they loaded Ariel carefully into the back seat of the impala "But what are we going to do with her?"

Sam just shrugged looking back at her one more time before they took off down the road again.


	2. Only women Bleed

**I guess I should introduce myself this time. HI I'm Amber **** author of 'One Thing We Have In Common' also known for getting a bit off track with my Fics. BUT I PLANED THIS ONE. Yay me and I spent ages making sure Ariel wasn't Mary Sue or a cliché Supernatural fan dropped into the show.**

**So This is Ariel's story and I'm warning you not she is not going to magically learn how to hunt kick ass and fall madly in love with Dean. This will be realistic though there will be romance. **

**Reviews are encouraged I live off of them. Please give me pointers.**

**Do you like Ariel? And the direction this is going in? Please Tell me. If you do I'll give you chocolate kisses. If you don't I'll base a character on you and have them running around naked and sleeping with Bobby.**

**You have been warned :D**

**Chapter 2**

_Only women bleed (for Pamela's pain)_

Ariel didn't wake up until they reached Bobby's psychic friend's place. Bobby's _(name of Bobby's car) _already sat in the driveway. The sudden stop in motion was enough to jolt her awake and she sat up gasping. Let's just say it was a bit of a shock to be sitting in the very same car she had her dirtiest dreams about. Mmm she loved those dreams. Shit but they weren't supposed to come through true or be as twisted as this. She stepped out of the car wincing as her dead legs resisted the sudden movement.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Dean came up behind her as she headed towards the vaguely familiar house.

"There," she pointed to the house and looked back at Dean with a duh sort of look.

"Yea I don't think so you're waiting in the car," He said grabbing her arm and pulling her back.

"Hey, Hey," She whined struggling to pull free from his grip "All I want is a clean shirt,"

"Fine I'll personally ask for one, now get in," Dean ordered opening the door and motioning Ariel inside.

That didn't even deserve a smart ass comment. She just looked at him with one eyebrow raised as if to say are you freaking serious. No she wasn't going play dog waiting in the car. And if she did Pamela was going to have her eyes burnt out of her sockets. There was no way she would let that happen now she knew she could prevent it. "Get stuffed Dean," She rolled her eyes before turning and heading towards the house. Dean looked up at Sam waiting on the doorstep silently cursing him for refusing to leave her behind. Screw this he thought. The pissed hunter took a long stride and grabbed Ariel from behind. She could kick and scream all she wanted it wasn't doing any good against his blunt strength and he was at just the wrong angle for her to land any good hit on him without doing any serious damage. That sexy face was too... well sexy to damage. Ugh Jerk. After a slight struggle shoving her back into the car Dean slammed and locked the door shooting her a sly grin before heading into the house.

"Asshole," Ariel yelled kicking at the seat. Freaking Jerk god she didn't expect him to be so bloody annoying in person. Who was she kidding the only way she thought of him was tough sexy and most of the time naked. As she sat there a horrifying image flashed through her mind. Well it was more of a memory. Pamela's face lying in bobby's arms and crying that she couldn't see. Ariel felt like gagging when she realised that it was actually going to happen now. Nah screw this. She turned around to face the back window and braced her back against the front seat. Her fingers dug into the leather beneath her for support as she lifted her knees to her chest. With a deep breath she scrunched her eyes shut and thrust her legs forward with all her strength behind them. The window shattered but still needed a second kick to fully break. Once it was out of her way Ariel climbed over the back seat and slid through the gap. Damn it, stray pieces of glass sliced at her hands and stomach. It stung like a bitch and she swore as she rolled off the boot and hit hard gravel.

"I blame you for this Dean" she muttered a mean look twisting her features as she headed up the porch steps.

"I invoke conjure and command you, sorry castiel I don't scare easy," the words rung in Ariel's head as she crept through the house. Shit she felt her heart race. What if she's too late what if Pamela suffers anyway? The pressure was on.

"Stop!" she yelled running into the room. Every pair of eyes in the room met hers but the circle wasn't broken which meant he was still coming. Bloody hell. A million ideas ran through her mind in that second but she settled for the quickest. Lunging at Dean she ripped him from his seat the two of them landing on the ground. His face inches from hers. Wow he really was sexy when he was angry.

"Who the hell is she?" Bobby demanded rising from his seat.

"A pain in my ass," Dean muttered frowning down on her as Sam helped him up.

"You're welcome," She shot bitterly struggling to her feet. She had never met a more ungrateful bunch. A shocking thought finally hit her then. She shouldn't be meeting them. She shouldn't be here at all. A pain shot up her arms a harsh reminder...she should be dead.

"Ariel?" Sam peered at her staring off into space "What are you doing?"

"I-I don't know I shouldn't be speaking to you but I am...its nice though,"

"Why does she keep doing that," Dean groaned pulling up a chair. The room fell silent as everyone stared at the odd girl infornt of them. Everything was changing; even now she knew she was interfering with the supernatural world. But it was for the better right? Pamela wasn't in pain and it was one less thing for Dean to feel guilty about. Maybe she could help them. Yea that was wishful thinking.

"No Ariel I mean what are you doing in here," Sam repeated slowly as if she were a three year old. Or a retard.

"Oh Um yeah about that." How could she phrase this "If Pamela sees Castiel her eyes will sorta burn out," blunt but true. Ariel shrugged as if to punctuate the shocking comment.

Everyone's face seemed to go blank. "She's crazy," Pamela sighed motioning for everyone to join the circle again.

"No! I'm serious," Ariel cried desperately snatching Pamela's hand before it could touch Dean's shoulder "he's an angel the sight of him will burn your face off literally," Okay that was an exaggeration but desperate measures. Pamela stared at Ariel.

"Ariel seriously there is a line and I swear you are two seconds from crazy," Dean growled forcing her hand off of Pamela's.

"Do you want to take that chance?" Ariel asked her attention still focused on the startled woman. God please let her say no.

"Make a habit of picking up random crazy girls," The woman laughed turning towards Dean.

Damn it. Ariel clenched her fists in frustration. Fine there was only one thing left to do. "I know that you sleep with a knife under your pillow Dean. And that you don't think you deserved to be raised from the pit. I also know why. Sam Ruby. Shall I elaborate?"

"No," Sam shot up from his seat the fear in his eyes obvious as he glanced at his oblivious brother.

"How do you know that?" Dean insisted his own fear prominent for this stranger could know his darkest secret.

"To put it bluntly...where I come from you two and your life...is a TV show," Ariel patiently waited for someone to speak not so much to her surprise everyone was silent.

Of all the women we could pick up Sam had to choose the asylum escapee. Dean fumed as they thanked and farewelled Pamela. She could have been a stripper or a Vegas show girl, god even a hooker was better than crazy here. He watched as Ariel talked to Sam in a hushed whisper.

"I'm guessing she didn't make that up boy," Bobby's voice startled Dean from his spying.

"Damn it Bobby," He sighed grabbing his chest "I don't know who she is but yes she knows something. Too much something," The scowl returned to his face as he continued to watch the girl.

"Demon?" Bobby suggested.

"She would have tried something by now," Dean knew that much was true. Predictable sons of bitches.

"Well we'd better figure it out; there are still bigger problems to worry about. Like finding whatever pulled you from the pit,"

Dean nodded agreeing with the wise man completely.

Ariel groaned in frustration. They certainly held back on the cocky thick headed side of dean in the show. His stubborn side was spot on though.

"Look I told you, I went to bed and woke up in this twisted bloody dream," She insisted for the fifth time.

"It's not a dream Ariel," Sam sighed sipping at the beer he had been working on for the last hour.

"Well maybe I need a bit of time to actually register that little fact," She spat so frustrated it physically hurt. Her tired body flopped down on the hard motel mattress. Shit, every muscle froze as she looked at the hand resting literally an inch from her nose. Rough and strong with a light tan, Dean's, holy Jesus dean's hand the real Dean's hand within smelling distance. Ariel felt herself going faint from the fan girl moment overload. No it was a Dean over load.

"Are we supposed to buy this crap," And there he goes ruining the moment.

A fierce scowl crossed the now angry girls face. The expression didn't fit with her seemingly soft features and the truth was Ariel was usually quiet and kind but Dean brought something out in her.

"Yes actually because it's the truth," Well it was enough of the truth that they needed to know. She had left out a few technical errors like that fact that she had actually died and woken up here. But that was a conversation for another time. "Do I need to give you some more evidence?"

"No!" both brothers snapped equally quick.

Wow, look who's got secrets, drama. Ariel giggled to herself. "Look the way I see it I'm stuck here, and to be honest not that cut up about it, you could use me. I do know everything that happens in your lives for the next well my guess is year or so,"

Dean just stared at her before scrunching up his nose and heading to get another beer. "There is no way in hell you are staying," He snorted twisting the cap and taking a long swig.

"Yeah and where do you suggest I go genius,"

Neither of them had an answer to that "Exactly you're stuck with me. Now do I get one of those," She pointed to the beer in Dean's hands only to receive a patronising laugh as he shook his head. Jerk.

"Dean she has a point we could use her," Sam admitted despite himself. He had been on Dean's side with this at first but Ariel promised to keep quiet about Ruby for now and he couldn't deny what she could offer them.

"Great then its settled," Ariel grinned mainly because she could tell how much this pissed the hell out of Dean.

Okay so she was living, walking and breathing inside her faveroute TV show. It was better than the alternative and hell the view ain't bad. A smitten grin crossed Ariel's lips while she watched Sam lean down in his tight jeans to get her a bear. Sammy's got booty. Like she didn't already know but it was way better in person.

"Seriously," Dean faked a gag when he realised what she was staring at. Don't worry Dean you've been my faveroute since season 2 she thought to herself smothering a giggle.


	3. Born to be Wild

**Chapter 3**

_Born to be wild_

Dean's protective side had to come out eventually. When the time came he had almost forced Ariel to share the bed with Sam while he settled on the fold out couch. Not that it really mattered she knew all too well that none of them were staying in this room for very long.

Two hours she lay awake listening to Dean's snore. Sam thought both of them were asleep and that is why he snuck out around the back of the motel to call Ruby. It seemed the events of the episode were extremely hard to put off because even though they didn't end up going to the diner where Sam ganks the bitch demon, Ruby was going to lure him there anyway. Like a love, actually no _lust _sick puppy.

"Ugh time to play doctor," Ariel moaned rolling off the bed and slipping on her shoes. Every move was precise careful not to wake the sleeping Dean. But something made her pause. Castiel was going to try talk to him? No right now Sam was the most important and Castiel wouldn't hurt Dean. Not intentionally anyway.

Ariel slipped out the door taking one last look at the sleeping hunter. Even with the drool trail down his cheek he looked peaceful. But he wasn't, something ripped at her as she recalled the dreams that would haunt him. Back home, where he was merely a character, it seemed trivial, but now being here with the real life breathing Dean she felt the true shadow to his pain. They had more in common than he knew.

Thank god she could count on the taxi services in this town not three minutes after leaving the motel Ariel was climbing into the back of a cab. Shit problem she had no freaking idea where the god damned dinner was. Well good job she knew this town otherwise she was stuffed.

After listing every other dinner in town, which she actually knew of, the cabbie came up with the name of a dinner that sounded right. Looks like she'd just have to take the chance and hope luck was on her side. Didn't have much of a choice really.

They pulled up to the dinner and Ariel thanked god for being on her side. That is until she realised she couldn't pay the fare. Crap. Ahh what to do? She sat awkwardly in the back seat working up a sweat as she desperately searched for a plan. Man she never did stuff like this. She was a good citizen. Well obviously in Supernatural world she wasn't.

"Hey lady 15 bucks," The cabbie demanded turning in his seat.

"Umm I don't have any money," She admitted rifling through her pockets "Umm...but I have gum?" she held the packet out to the pissed Mexican.

"Get out of my cab, bitch" He snapped. Hey she didn't need to be told twice scrambling out the door and barely getting it shut before he was taking off down the street.

What a jerk.

As she crept up to the window to peek inside Ariel realised something. She had no freaking idea what she was going to do. Ruby was a demon, evil incarnate and personally she never really handled well under pressure. To be honest Sam scared her too.

Come on Ariel suck it up she snapped at herself she could handle this. Well actually she didn't have a choice. A sense of excitement rose in her watching the eyeless demon confront Sam. It was just like she saw it on her $50 TV except real. Ariel couldn't rip here eyes away from it. The excitement only building as Sam rose his hand that creepy expression coming over him. Wow he was a completely different guy. No trace of sensitivity was left.

Ariel swallowed a lump her eyes growing wide. The wood strained under her grip as she squeezed the window sill tight. Was it weird that this sort of turned her on? Yea it was really weird.

The exorcised demon fell against the singed tile and Ariel's stomach sunk with her. Ruby. Bitch.

Careful to make as little noise as possible she creeped around to the front door. A moment paused as she pressed her fingers against the cool glass. This was Ruby actual evil but pretending to be good Ruby. Tread on careful ground here.

"Getting pretty slick there Sam, better all the time," she laughed her smug smile made Ariel's face go cold.

That bitch was so proud of herself. It was time to knock her off of that high horse.

"Really? I wouldn't call it better," she called finally stepping into the destroyed dinner. Oh god, her stomach turned as the smell hit her. They never said anything about the rotting flesh on the show ugh. Covering her mouth Ariel made her way through the wrecked furniture stepping up beside Sam, on the side furthest away from the fuming demon. Coincidentally stepping in the other one. Grose.

"Shit," she wasn't supposed to hear the hushed curse but Ariel still looked up at Sam frowning a little. Sure she watched the show, multiple times, but it will always baffle her, the mystery of Sam's disappearing innocence. The man before her now consisted of only her worst fears. She gulped as a striking familiarity flicked through her mind. But her father was dead, even better he didn't exist in this world.

Sam did.

"I'm sorry did I not get the memo? Is it, bring your girlfriend to work day?" Ruby snarled staring at the pair.

"She's not my girlfriend!", "This isn't his job!" they both snapped in unison.

A nerve grating laugh came from Ruby as she stepped around an overturned stool.

"Well that's cute, in a slit my wrists and die sort of way,"

Ariel went stiff staring at the cocky demon. Coincidence, coincidence, coincidence, she repeated to herself trying to swallow the chill feeling that engulfed her as Ruby referred to the, oh so familiar act.

The three stood for several moments in an awkward triangle of tension. Ariel was suddenly faced with the fact that she had no freaking idea what she was supposed to do form this point. She had gotten this far right? No turning back now.

"Sam?" she nudged him while keeping her gaze securely fixed on Ruby's livid glare. He glanced at her and then looked back at Ruby. "What?" he said through gritted teeth.

"She's evil,"

"No Ruby's different," He sighed meeting Ariel's frustrated gaze as she looked up at him, trying her best to plead with her eyes.

"You're wrong Sam, she isn't trying to help you she's-" the girl went silent suffocating on the tension swimming round them.

"She's what?" Ruby laughed folding her arms across her chest.

"Just, please trust me," Ariel pleaded stepping closer to Sam. He stared down at her as if she had the world's hardest math equation written on her forehead.

"Sam? Can we please ditch the blood sack?" Ruby sighed obviously riding on her last nerve.

Ariel's blood ran cold as Sam nodded, "Ariel it isn't safe for you here"

"It isn't safe for you either!" she cried her voice raising in volume and pitch despite her best efforts.

"Look you don't understand-"

"Excuse me! I know more than you do Sam... why can't you trust me?"

Sam sighed running a hand through his haphazard hair. "Just go back to the hotel, we can't talk about this now,"

Ariel cracked the heel or her boot down on the tile floor in frustration "I'm not leaving unless you come with me. You can't make me go," She cringed at the childish tone in her voice, but she had to bet him away from Ruby so that she could explain the stuff that she hadn't been able to at Pamela's.

Sam paused for a moment "Fine!" Sam shot Ruby an apologetic look before dragging Ariel out of the diner and around to the impala.

They sat in silence.


	4. Back off Bitch

The entire car ride was silent. Sam stared at the road, every muscle in his body tensed while Ariel stared out of the window watching her home town flick by.

As soon as they pulled up to the motel Sam was slamming his door and storming up to their room. Ariel followed trying to calm her beating heart. It was fair enough that he would be angry, but the way he moved with such...intense rage, it made her want to turn around, run away, far away and hide forever. Lucky she had a little more will than that. She followed him into the room, catching the door before it hit her in that face. Well that was rude. Sam stopped dead in the middle of the room looking around him.

"Where's Dean?"

Ariel glanced at the shattered glass that littered the floor and sighed, "He's with Bobby, don't worry he's fine," Ariel dismissed it all wanting to focus on Sam and Ruby.

"Don't worry? Look at this place," Sam exclaimed.

"Yea Castiel tried to talk to him, just don't worry, can we talk about Ruby?"

"I...Fine," Sam snatched a chair from the tiny table beside him and sat staring at a startled Ariel.

"Fine what?" she asked.

"Fine. Tell me what you know about Ruby,"

Ariel sucked in a deep breath, bracing herself for the speech. It was going to be a long one.

"Ruby is working with Lilith-no shut up and let me explain," She snapped before he could say what was on his tong "Her Lilith and Azael are...well were for Azael. Anyway they are working to free Lucifer from hell. Ruby is corrupting you so that when the time comes he can ride you into battle with Michael aka the apocalypse. That's also why Dean was set free, because Michael is supposed to ride him. But they're angels so they can't just move in uninvited. You have to be willing to let them in. Wait what was I saying? Right Ruby, to set Lucifer free they need to break 66 seals on his cage. Dean...the first seal has been broken and they are going to break more...the thing it the last seal...Sam the last seal is killing Lilith. Ruby is training you to kill her, break the last seal, set the devil free and destroy mankind," Ariel took a deep breath staring straight into Sam's glassy eyes. He didn't move or even breathe for a good minute. Finally he spoke, "You're not kidding are you?"

"No," Ariel shook her head fighting to contain the feelings or sorrow and pity for him. She had seen the toll this took on him over the course of a season. To have it all stuffed down his throat in a matter on minutes must be unbearable. She was truly surprised that he hadn't called her crazy by now.

"Um...I just, this is a lot Ariel I want to believe you...I think. But the whole thing is so..."

"Crazy? I know when I first watched it I was like, angels? Really? But this is all going to happen, unless you stop seeing Ruby," She moved to stand a foot from Sam.

He shook his head looking down at his hands "How did you get here?" he looked up at her a million questions written across his face.

"I wish I knew, I just woke up in this dimension, I really have no idea what's going on"

"That makes two of us," he sighed "Maybe you're supposed to warn us maybe something brought you here to stop what's going to happen,"

Ariel's features twisted with doubt "I'm not sure, my being here is a huge disruption, everything I know is so unpredictable now because my presence has probably whipped everything up," she moved her hands in the air to demonstrate the 'whipping' motion.

Sam stood up pacing across the room as Ariel watched him walk back and forth "I think I need proof before I can solidly believe this,"

Ariel raised an eyebrow and shrugged "Wait till Dean gets back then. He's going to have a hell of a story to tell"

Sam stopped dead in his tracks and turned on his heel to face her "What?"

Dean certainly did have an interesting story to tell, so interesting that him and Sam argued about it the whole way to Bobby's. They had decided that his book collection was a necessity for this particular mystery as it is for almost every other one. Then the argument continued when they arrived. It seemed like they were never going to stop. Obviously Ariel knew better, but it was hard not to get caught up in the moment.

"Well then tell me what else it could have been?" Sam asked referring to Castiel. Long story short, Sam believed Ariel and Dean...didn't. Ariel sat at the kitchen table, across from Sam watching the confrontation with a distant interest as the scene, once played out on TV went on before her.

"Look all I know is that I wasn't groped by an angel," Dean cried flicking the top off of his third beer.

"You were," Ariel sighed resting her cheek in her hand

"You. Shut-up," he ordered waving his bottle at her spilling several drops over his hand.

"Okay look Dean. Why do you think that this 'Castiel' would lie about it?" Sam stared up at his brother beginning to reach his last nerve.

"Maybe some kinda demon. Demon's lie," Dean shrugged taking a swig of beer.

"He isn't a demon Dean and you know, you should just be grateful,"

"I thought I told you to shut up," Dean growled, glaring at Ariel.

She wanted to back down and just let the brothers have it out until Bobby piped up to convince Dean that Castiel was in fact an angel, but he was just so freaking annoying and rude and arrogant and stubborn, and stupid. She was beginning to wonder why he was the brother she fantasised about.

"I'm trying to help you, you fool. Stop treating me like a child,"

"Then stop acting like one," Dean snapped.

Ariel pulled back, her mouth moving without words, sort of in a shocked, frustrated twitch sort of thing. "You stupid, stubborn, RUDE hypocrite for once in your life just trust us. I get it you don't want to believe this because you don't think that you deserve the help of an angel but it's time to get over you self pity because a lot of people are going to die very soon if you don't stop being an idiot,"

He stood staring at me as rage slowly stained his face red, "You-"

"You three chuckle heads wanna keep arguing religion or come take a look at this," Bobby finally cut in. Took him long enough. Ariel was the first to step up to his desk, followed by Sam and then a brooding Dean. He really was a sulker. Ariel never imagined that she would be arguing with the troubled hunk in this situation. Her fantasies contained a little more...steam. But he was really just so infuriating, it was unbearable.

"I got tons of lore, biblical, pre-biblical. It all says an angel can pull a soul from the pit," I couldn't help the smirk that crossed my lips as Bobby told the boys what he had found. I may be 19 but I'm still a teenager which warrants one more year of childish behaviour.

Dean didn't believe it instantly though. What a surprise. "What else?" he demanded.

"What else what?"

"What else could do it?" Dean looked at Bobby that familiar look of almost desperate assurance on his face. He really couldn't bear to imagine the fact that an angel saved him. Bobby just sighed looking up at him.

"Lift your ass from the hot box? As far as I know, nothing."

Dean was silent for once, finally presented with the hard facts. It was an angel, not a demon, not a freaking warlock or whatever it was an angel. Everyone believed it but him and now it was his turn to have faith. You know I've said this plenty of times now but the emotions that almost possess Dean are a lot worse than the show gives him credit for. He is beyond tortured and the rest of them are beyond clueless because it's obvious. Or maybe it's just obvious to me because I know why. Regardless, he's still stubborn, cocky and annoying.

"See," I remarked folding my arms and blatantly staring at him with a smug satisfaction. He looked at me grimacing, at the sight of me. Ouch.

"You really need to stop talking, I can see the bull shit leaking out of your ears," He sneered.

My hand instantly shot up to my ear, despite better judgement.

"Dean!" Sam cried.

"Sam," the sarcasm in his voice was nerve grating. He was lucky I didn't jump across Bobby's deck and rip at him with my metaphorical claws, like a panther in heat. Then maybe he could catch me and throw me against the wall, savagely kissing me as our bodies are crushed together like a lustful vice.

Now that has been a long time coming. I had been waiting to lose myself in a Dean-dream, from the moment I got here. It was a welcome familiarity, certainly better than the itching annoyance that he had been causing me.

"When you ijits are done? We got some reading to do," Bobby piped up slamming a stack of books down with a puff of dust. Dean snatched the first book holding my gaze in a glare until he turned and stalked to the kitchen.

"Don't worry about him," Sam soothed touching my arm as if it should make me suddenly feel amazing.

"I'm not worried," I snapped flinching away from his touch and snatching the second book on the daunting pile. Not that I was actually going to try and read the gibberish but it would provide a good distraction, or at least make me look like I'm distracted while I actually ogle Dean.

Sam and Dean had a seemingly heated conversation in their little corner which only ended with Sam announcing that he was going to get pie. I couldn't help but laugh, Dean and his pie...it really wasn't fictional. Ruby wasn't fictional either. I shot up just catching Sam at the door.

"Hey um, can I tag along?" I asked trying to give him the 'just go with it look'.

"Yea sure," he shrugged holding the door open for me.

As soon as the door clicked shut I snatched Sam's jacket flinging him around to face me.

"Ruby!" I announced before he could protest, "She's going to be there, she's going to try and contact you."

Sam looked down at his feet and to my utter disgust he just shrugged. "Look I'm not saying that I don't believe you Ariel, but I can't just avoid her she'll get suspicious."

"Then kill her," I hissed grabbing his arm again as if I was going to shake him but deciding otherwise.

"What?"

"Kill her you have no reason to keep her alive and you have the knife Sam. I'm telling you, you need to end Ruby," I made sure to put particular emphasis on the need and end part of my sentence.

"No I-I can't do that. Not yet," he stepped away heading towards the impala.

"Because of the blood?" I hissed in a whisper careful not to let Dean or Bobby overhear. Sam stopped dead in his tracks, back turned and suddenly tense.

"No. Because Ruby can lead us to Lilith and Lilith still needs to die,"

"But if you go on trusting Ruby you'll-"

"Ariel!" Sam cut me off turning to silence me "I just want to use her okay? I've been doing this for a very long tine...trust me,"

And with that he had started the engine, leaving me choking on the dirt cloud left behind.

I stepped back into Bobby's foyer taking a moment to absorb my surroundings. I had always imagined that Bobby's house would be smelly and gorse, but it was surprisingly homey. It was beginning to grow one me. Eww not literally though, I hope.

"Sam ditch you?" Dean asked with very little interest as I re-entered the study.

"No actually your car smells weird," I smiled down at him, picking up the book I had been reading and sauntering back to my seat as he burned holes in my back.


End file.
